Love's Lost Hope
by Purplestan
Summary: A mutant that can travel in time. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

Love's lost hope

Prologue

September 4th 2016

She appeared out of nowhere in a flash of yellow light which surrounded her and suddenly faded. No one saw her. She was back. Back in her own time. Home. But the question was does she really want to be here? Or somewhere else. With someone else.

Valentina was her name. Not really a common name was it? And a bit of a mouthful. The meaning of her name is strong, but she's never felt strong. Not ever. Most people she had met have calls her Val but there was only one who calls her by her real name. How much she misses him, but she was back here now away from him. With only her memories of their time together.

A couple of days later Valentina was sat on her bed in her room with her long legs crossed trying to work out what she was going to do next and she was struggling. Tears were dripping down her face as she wondered how she got herself into such a mess. She had a few things she needed to face up like the strange sickness she was feeling in her stomach, not too long ago she had been throwing up into the toilet. For now, though she was going to ignore that as she has something else just as important to face. But the thing she had to face up to wasn't really a thing but more of a who. She just wanted to avoid him and not have to deal with the awkward conversation they were due to have. But she the building she is in is his own school. That school being Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. She had been here for years and never once has she been afraid of talking to the professor. But now she was, and she couldn't help wondering if he remembered what happened back then. Half of her hoped he did so she would have someone to talk to. The other half of her didn't as it would only make things extremely awkward between them, which she really didn't want.

Valentina sighed and moved her long chestnut hair away from her sky-blue eyes which if you looked closely into you could see specks of gold within them. She could sense him trying to reach her mind, trying to poke his nose in where he currently was not wanted. However, she was very good at blocking him out when she didn't want him there. And it annoys him. Very much.

Professor Charles Xavier was getting rather old but that did not stop him from doing something he loved, teaching. Not too long ago he had been trying to help one of his pupils out, Valentina. Valentina's mutation was a mutation he had never seen till he met her. Her power was time travel and Valentina had great trouble controlling it so as he did with every other student the professor offered to help. Which Valentina had gratefully accepted. Unfortunately, it went very wrong and Valentina had ended up stuck in the past, his past in fact and she had only recently got back. There was a conversation they both needed to have, and both knew it. But only one seemed to want that conversation to happen and that was the Professor. He was currently at his desk where he had been trying to contact Valentina with his mind, but she was blocking him, which did not really surprise him. So that only left him with one option. To go and talk to her in person.

So, the Professor rolls out of his office and out into the corridor where there were a few pupils walking trying to get to and from their next class. As he went past the Professor smiled at everyone he saw and even said a few hello's here and there. After a while he reached the end of a corridor where Valentina's room is located. Once he got to the door he knocked and waited. There was no reply.

"Valentina? I'm coming in okay?" the Professor said just before opening up her door. And there she was sat on her bed legs crossed with her back to him and her beautiful brown curly hair running down her back.

"Valentina" he said knowing this time she would hear him. But again, there was no reply. So, he moved further round the room so he could see her face. Which is when he saw tear tracks running down her face. He wanted to wipe them away but knew that he could not. Not like he used to. But for him that was such a long time ago. But for her it was probably days ago. One thing he wasn't expecting at that moment was for Valentina to speak.

"Please… I don't want to talk to you." He could tell she was trying not to cry anymore. Even though she'd cried in front of him plenty of times before. Just not in front of this him. He sighed and said

"We have to talk we cannot pretend that nothing happened between us back in the past" in a stern voice not wanting to upset her further but wanting to show he was serious about what he was saying to her. He'd been waiting to have this conversation for years. The situation was ages ago for him but for her it was just days ago. So, he gave her time to answer. After what felt like years, she finally built up the courage to reply.

"We don't have to talk. Just know that what I said before back then I didn't mean any of it. I was just being silly, stupid. I don't- "Valentina pauses trying to get the words out "I do not love you." There she said it. It wasn't true but she still said it. The professor also knew it wasn't true and he didn't even need to read her mind to know that, but there wasn't much he could do about it. But he needed to say something to her. So, he did.

"We both know that is not true Valentina and you must know that now you're back here it will not work out for the both of us. You need to try to forget about us like I have." He looks towards her to see her eyes staring right back. He could tell straight away that she was angry. He knew that face way too well. He knew now that talking to her wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be.

"You want me to forget everything that happened? If that's what you want me to do, then Charles then fine I will!" She then storms past him out of her room. The professor sits there was a while then sighs, turns his wheelchair around and leaves her room but not following her. It is better to leave her to calm down. He too was lying to her.

He hadn't forgotten her. How could he when he has spent such a long time loving her. She had once told him and Erik where and when to find her in the future. She had made them both promise to come save her; guide her with her powers. And of course, both had remembered their promise. For the first time in a while Charles and Erik has worked together. To help her. It was always her. They both cared for her very much but for different reasons. When he had first brought her to his school it was a very strange moment, she was just a child then and that was the first time she had met him. She had no clue who he was which was an extremely had thing. It made his heart hurt just thinking of it. Whereas his first meeting with her was when she was a young adult and he had no clue who she was, but she knew him. But now he knew her so very well. There was one thing he didn't know. Something Valentina was hiding from him. She was pregnant. Little did anyone know but this would have a huge impact on all their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

March 21st 2016

Valentina was on her way to see the professor after being told by one of the teachers that he wanted to see her. She guessed he wanted to talk to her about her powers or to help her control them. Her powers had been playing up again and she had been losing control. Sometimes she would end up going a couple of years into the future then somehow return weeks later and over times she would end up a couple of weeks in the future. However, she had never been to the past before. She really had never worked out how to control her powers and neither had the Professor. Her ability was a new one. No mutant had ever been able to time travel. Apart from Logan when he went back to change the past but that was different. He did not have the power to do that himself, but Valentina does. If she went far into the future, she sometimes would collapse with all the energy she uses. Most of the time no one would notice her so she would be laying on the ground alone until she woke. But there were a couple of nice people who did take notice and tired to help her out. But that was rare. Not that she cared she would rather be alone when she ended up in the future. People asked way too many questions and she did not need that. Especially since she was a mutant. Who knew how the humans would treat a mutant in the future? Yes, Valentina thought it was better to be safe and stay out if their way.

Valentina finally got to the professors door but before she knocked, she looked down at herself. Currently she was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. Normally she didn't wear hoodies around the school but if she was going to be having a training session using her powers, she wanted to feel comfortable. And strangely enough she did in what she was wearing right now. She just hoped that the Professor didn't mind her dressing so casually since he was always one for a nice suit. After deciding she looked ok, she knocked on the door. And straight away the professor answered. Probably sensing she was there even before she knocked.

"Come in Valentina" he spoke politely. Of course, he knew it was her he was a mind reader after all. So, she opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. It was quite scary sometimes being around the Professor as that at any moment he could read her mind and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Which made her wonder was he scared of her mutation too? He may be used to dealing with all sorts of mutations but hers was different. The ability to time travel. She could easily do something that changes history and that was something that could have a monumental effect on the world. Logan had already changed the timeline; it didn't need to be messed round with again. But she could change something without even knowing which scared her very much. Maybe the Professor could help with that.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when the Professor greeted her.

"Ah Valentina please do take a seat. I see you got my message" he said as he gestured towards the chair across from his desk. She walked slowly into the room a little wary but took a seat, nevertheless. The professor was sat smiling at her and said, "I invited you here as I feel that you need to start training with me again as I've noticed you have lost control again."

"Yeah I kind of guessed that's what you wanted to talk about" she muttered obviously not looking forward to training.

"Right. Let's head outside today maybe being out in the open may work better for you" he commented then he started to move from his desk and around to the door which he opened. Valentia then shot up realising he wanted her to follow him. Which she did.

They ended up on the lawn where a few of the students were playing. Valentina and the were opposite each over. "What now?" Valentina asked wondering what she was going to be doing. She really didn't want the children watching her they would think she was a freak.

"You're not a freak what you have a natural" the professor said cutting though her thoughts. She hated it when he did that.

"Please don't do that" she muttered ashamed that he had heard her.

"I am sorry but sometimes it's hard not to hear especially when they are as loud as yours. You just need to let me help you get control back." He said with sympathy in his voice. He knew how hard living with these sorts of powers is like. He just wanted to help. That was the whole purpose of this school. To help and she needed it. "Are you going to let me help you Valentina?"

She lifted her eyes up from where they had been staring at the ground and nodded.

"ok so I want you to try and summon your energy but don't use it ok?"He spoke. Valentina shifted her weight nervously.

"I guess I could try that." She then raised her arms, but the yellow flash did not appear. She sighed in anger. Why would this not work she had done it so many times before it was easy. The professor looked at her arms not seeing the yellow flash. Then he looked towards to her face to see she was indeed frustrated by not being able to do it.

"It's ok you just need to breathe and think of your power and nothing else" he told her. Still annoyed she looked at him to see the concern on his face. She decided she needed to stop being so mad and start to calm down. So, she tried again which is when the yellow light appeared around her arms. She then felt the Professor latch onto her thoughts to try and see what she was feeling in this moment. But she had told him not to do that. So again, she was annoyed. And suddenly she wasn't in front of him on the lawn but instead traveling though time much to her annoyance again. She was spinning though a flash of yellow and couldn't see anything else until she landed head first onto the ground.

She finally moves her head up of the ground to see a pair of feet on what looked to be a wheelchair. Then an arm reaches for her and brings her up from the ground. Able to stand on her own Valentina looks towards the man in the wheelchair. He was wearing a three-piece red suit with a blue tie. When she looked up to his face, she saw a bald man with piercing blue eyes and a charming smile. At this point the man decided to speak and curiously said "hello, I'm Charles Xavier and who might you be?"

Valentina was shocked this was the younger Professor who was talking to her. The Professor she was with only a few seconds ago. How could she be here? She had never travelled to the past before. She was sure she wouldn't be able to get back to her own time with her not being able to control her powers very well now. So, she was stuck here with young Charles. What was she going to do? So, she said the only thing she knew.

"Professor?" She was staring at him now hoping she didn't look strange. But he was staring at her too almost with a confused look on his face. He had seen her come out of nowhere in a flash of yellow light then fell to the floor. By then he knew that she was a mutant but didn't know of her powers. He could tell she was worried about something, but he didn't know what about yet. He did however know a way of finding out.

"Yes, I am a professor but tell me this who are you?" He paused before saying "wait do not tell me." So instead of letting her say it he entered her mind. "_Don't be scared, I just want to know who you are and where you're from_" he said to her in a gentle voice in her head. Really, she did not want to have to explain everything, so she just let him explore her mind. He saw everything that happened to her today he saw her with his older self trying to learn now to control her powers. Then he saw a few things that happened in her past that he wouldn't be bringing up as they were irrelevant. Now though he knew who she was. And honestly it was quite a shock. A mutant that could time travel. What a strange concept. But he was excited to see what could happen with her.

"Hello Valentina, it's a pleasure to meet you "he said with a grin.

The older professor realised as soon as she disappeared where she had gone. He saw her fall backwards whereas when she normally travelled to the future she would fall forwards. She'd gone to his past. He sighed and ran a hand across his face. "So, it begins" he muttered to himself. Knowing everything that was going to happen to Valentina and his younger self. He just wished he had warned her, but it was too late now. There was no going back now. He of all people knew that.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is so strange" Valentina mutters to herself. She hopes that Charles hadn't heard that, but of course he had.

"It is indeed strange; I have never met a mutant like you. I never even considered there being one who could time travel. You are quite special my darling. It will be great to work with you and your powers."

"What do you mean work with them?" Valentina asked Charles slightly confused.

"Well it seems you may have used up a lot of energy with your trip here. You will need to build it back up to get back home."

"I-

"But don't worry I promise you I will help, and you will get home. Trust me." Charles has cut her off before she even could raise any concerns. She was worried that whatever ideas Charles had would not work. Training with older Charles proved that he wasn't much help as she had ended up here. But in her heart, she knew it was her fault. She was the one who let her anger get the better of her which backfired badly. She was in this mess because of her not Charles. He was only trying to help like he did with many other mutants. Maybe a younger Charles would be easier to connect with. She just needed to have hope, and everything would be alright.

"Ok" she told him. Maybe he could help.

"I'll have one of the female teachers go out and get you some clothes but, in the meantime, I'll show you to your room where you can settle in. I will be putting you in the room next to Jean who's around your age" after Charles told her this, he showed her to her new room. Once they were there, he said "today is a Friday so I will give you the weekend to settle in and get your energy back up and then you will train with me." Then Charles squeezed her shoulder in comfort and left her outside her room without another word. He was probably going off to teach or another important matter. So Valentina opened the door and walked into the room. The room was just like the rest of the bedrooms here. Plain without any decoration. The students could mostly do what they wanted with the room. But since Valentina didn't have any of her stuff, she couldn't do anything. With nothing else to do she sat down on her bed.

She had no idea what she was going to do. When she first knew she would be training with the older Charles she was expecting this. To be trapped in the past. Before she was even born. And the only familiar face was Charles a man she didn't really know. Of course, he partly knew her from reading her mind which she wished she had not let him do. But if she wouldn't have, he was not likely to believe she was from the future. She would just sound crazy. Would not have gave her a first great impression of herself. But not many people like her to be begin with. Most thought she was weird.

She was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. Wondering who it was she got up and opened the door. She did not know it yet but there stood Jean the person who lived in the room next to Valentina. The first thing she noticed about her was her bright ginger hair. Valentina had always dreamed of having a brighter and more unique hair colour, but she was stuck with boring brown. A common colour. She had thought of dyeing it a bright colour, but she did not want to damage her natural hair. She thought that the ginger made Jean look rather beautiful. She was about to comment on how much she liked her hair but was bet by Jean.

"Hello, I'm Jean you must be Valentina."

"Oh hi." Valentina really didn't know what to say to her. She never really had friends. Back where she came from, she tended to keep to herself and only talked to people if they talked to her first.

"The professor said that I should come say hello and make you feel welcome." Jean said with a smile. Of course, he had told her to come Valentina thought. Probably just his way of spying on her while he couldn't be with her.

"Thanks, I guess" she said awkwardly not sure what she was meant to say to that. Jean looked at her and realised what she was feeling and decided to tell her she wasn't alone.

"I saw how the other students were looking at you. Don't mind them they do it to me often. They just don't understand." She informed Valentina.

"Yeah I found them staring a little weird."

"Don't worry it gets easier with time" Jean told her with a smile on her face again. She was hoping to make friends with this new girl. She did wonder however where she had come from. The professor never mentioned to anyone that there would be a new mutant coming to the school. It was rather odd. She thought of asking her, but she thought better of it. She felt it may be a little rude as they didn't really know each other that well. But as well she needed to go for her training.

"I am sorry but I have my training so I'm going to have to leave. It was nice to meet you" she told Valentina. She felt bad to leave her, but she really had to leave. Maybe she could become more friendly with her in the future.

"You too" Valentina said and once again Jean smiled and left. Valentina then shut the door and went further back into to her. Sitting back down on her bed with a sigh. She was alone again with nothing to do. Her best option now would be to go to sleep. It wasn't that late only around 4pm but she was rather tired after using her powers. So, without having any clothes to get changed into she dropped into bed. Sleep came as soon as head hit the pillow.

* * *

Later in the evening when most people were asleep Charles was alone in his office. He had his chair parked in front of the desk where he was still dressed in his red suit. He was very troubled having a lot of problems going around his head. But the most persistent thought was of Valentina. He really was quite shocked when she appeared out of the yellow light. He had just been coming out of a class he had been teaching and that's when she came. At first, he had no idea who she was or where she came from. But once he looked inside her mind, he saw everything. Her being from the future, which didn't shock him as much as it did when he met Logan. He really is worried about this girl. Especially after finding a message left behind in her head from the older version of him. It was obvious the message was meant for him.

"_Look after her Charles_" he had no idea why he had sent himself that message but it must have been important. Charles would do everything he could to keep this extraordinary woman safe. From what? He didn't know that yet.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Edited 21/05/19: ****I've added a small new scene at the bottom while editing then a few words have been added/changed. **

**Marvel91: Thank you so much for your review. I including it flashing back to older Charles recognising what was going to happen because he will be back in future chapter but I'm not sure when that will be. **

**Sara: Thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you found Valentina meeting younger Charles funny and I hope I am writing his character correctly. **

**SuperMarioGrayson: Thank you so much for your 2 reviews I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**mary . okeeffee 16 : Thank you hope you like this chapter. **

**MobBob: Thank you so much hope you like this chapter.**

**Until next time Purplestan. **


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for anyone who thought this was a update. Basically I have lost all my inspiration for this story and I have no idea how I'm going to continue this story. I am sorry I should have posted this months ago. Hopefully at one point I'll get back into this story but for now I just can't

Purplestan x


	5. Tumblr

**Hey guys not a update sadly but I have made a tumblr. On this tumblr I'll be doing reader imagines and possibly one shots from parts of this story. My account name is the same as it is on here, Purplestan so please give me a follow. I would also love for you to send in some requests for imagines as long as I watch the show or film I'll do the imagine. I've yet to get any requests so it would mean a lot. I've also posted this story on tumblr too. Thanks so much guys?**


End file.
